The connection of input leads to the bus rails of a bus bar system is always difficult when the input point is to be at any position desired along a bus rail. This typically requires additional mounting efforts at the point of connection, since holes typically must be drilled in the bus rails in order to screw the input leads to the bus rails, and thereby establish electrical contact. Since such extra drilling also weakens the profile of the bus rail, this type of connection of input leads to the bus rails of a bus bar system is not satisfactory.